


Stay on your side unless you actually want to cuddle

by RubberDuckyJr3000 (The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat)



Series: A_Prompt_No_One_Asked_For [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddles, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a prompt no-one asked for, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/RubberDuckyJr3000
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A_Prompt_No_One_Asked_For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300217
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Stay on your side unless you actually want to cuddle

It had come down to a game of Rock, paper, scissors the iconic method of choice when it came making those tough decisions - in this case, it was deciding who was bunking with Cas. Trivial as it seemed, it saved the hassle of hearing Sam sprout off the age-old excuse that he was the larger of the three, thus needing the space while also saving Dean the embarrassment of offering outright. 

It had taken less than a moments glance of the setup before it was swiftly decided that the former angel should head out for a quick but necessary food run. That way a decision could be made without unintentionally hurting anyone’s feelings; not that his and Sam’s mattered The issue was just that the room had been caught in an apparent ‘mix-up’, and one that Dean didn’t doubt was intentional given the telling smirk of the spotty kid manning the front desk. Two queens with a pull-out ended up being two singles with an extra pillow and despite the lack of parked cars in the parking lot, the place was said to be fully booked.

The damn kid had better not expect a tip.

“Okay, on the count of three - one … two … three - oh, come on!” 

The outcome should have been expected, ever since they were kids Dean had relied heavily on throwing scissors and almost every time Sam had thrown a _rock_ in the works.

“Dude, always with the scissors” Sam smirked, pumping a fist in a brief celebratory gesture.

“Alright, screw that, best two outta three!” The prompt sound of Deans clenched hand slapping against his palm replaced the count in and - just as quickly as before, he found himself on the losing side with Sam nudging his scissor gesture with the back of his hand. “GOD!” 

“Looks like you and huggy-bear are -” 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Dean growled “For the record, I called him that one time, alright! Guess I wasn’t thinking straight.” He also hadn’t counted on Sam overhearing him. 

Following the excitement, the remainder of the evening remained somewhat uneventful. Castiel had simply offered a small nod with a touch of a questioning glance towards Dean when informed of the sleeping arrangement. If the angel carried any reservations, he was keeping them close to his chest. Following that and a quick dinner break, the brothers began shuffling around their makeshift workstation, looking back over the files they’d received from the police precinct; as well as some aged documentation Sam had managed to pull from the net. 

Noisily popping the joints in his neck and shoulders, Dean arched his back awkwardly, forcing an unintended groan to slip passed his clenched jaw. Even without looking, he could sense the wide-eyed expression coming from his brother but opt to pay him no mind. Instead, he slipped the scattered pile of reports to one side and drained what remained of his near warm beer, before tossing the empty into a tattered excuse for a bin, tucked beside the compact kitchenette. “Alright, I’m out.”

“Dean?” Sam muttered, his head motioning towards the slightly swaying angel “You might want to, erm...”

“What?” The older Winchester queried, his brow furrowing as he threw an idle glance between the two; before it suddenly clicked. “Oh, shit!” Cas was asleep, and from prior experience, this - was far from ideal. The last time they'd tried to wake him had ended with an angel blade to the throat and the mental reminder to next time nudge him with a mile-long stick. “And you're leaving him with me because?” 

“Cause you two share a profound bond or whatever.”

He’d barely had the time to think up a witty retort before he caught Sam making a quick step towards the bathroom. “Awesome! Real helpful there Sammy!” Tentatively nudging his leg against the angel's leg, Dean sighed, “Alright, Castiel, you gotta know - if you smite me, I _will_ haunt you till the end of _your_ days.”.”

Castiel, though groggy, had just about managed to single-handedly ready himself for bed. It was only when he let out a frustrated growl when his head caught in the sleeve that Dean felt he had no choice but to intervene. Still, no sooner had the angels head hit the pillow, he was out again.

Other than the occasional knock and drip coming from the bathroom, the room had fallen into a comfortable silence. One that allowed Dean to direct his focus upon the calmly spaced breathes and the gentle fall of the frustratingly thin motel sheets.

There hadn’t been enough of anything to build a barrier between the two of them, not without running the risk of one of them ending up on the floor and yet, scratching at the back of his conscience thoughts his father’s voice reminding him that this was not the way real men acted and just what was he playing at?

He should have faced away and not given in to the unspoken want of feeling the others warmth pressing against his chest, being able to breathe in the fruity scent of recently washed out shampoo...

Lost in thought, Dean failed to notice how his calloused fingers had begun to roam, pawing lightly at the clothed back before him and the slightly miffed groan accompanying the singular syllable of his name. “Unless you actually want a cuddle, I’d suggest you try to keep to your side of the bed.”

Admittedly, no easy feat

The smell of damp filled the air as Sam opened the bathroom door, shuddering at the all too familiar chill as it rushed up to greet him. Places such as these weren’t built to last, yet owners due to either their lack of either fund and/or knowledge chose to keep a hold of them sucking the places dry until they became near uninhabitable. 

Then again it was amazing what a lick of paint could hide.

He offered nothing more than a grunt as he shuffled across the room to his own bed and already, he was looking forward to a well-earned dreamless sleep. Giving one last glance to the occupants of the other bed he couldn’t help but smile at the tight embrace the two had found themselves in, the grin crossing Deans face in particular spoke volumes and yet he wouldn’t say a thing except perhaps a whispered “night Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the sharing a bed trope, and I seriously don't write it enough so I just couldn't pass up this prompt. What was intended to be a couple of hundred words kinda blew up into this! I've no regrets, just a few scowls towards the parts that refused to solve themselves. Thankfully my boys were completely on board and helped me get around any real issues :)
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
